That Old Fashioned Way
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Sam teaches Cas rock, paper, scissors.


**A/N: **I wanted to write something different where Cas and Sam got along. Plus, rewatching Sam and Dean play rock, paper, scissors inspired it.

**The Old Fashioned Way: **

By: LOSTrocker

Cas watched as Sam laughed at his recent victory.

"Dude! You totally cheated!" Dean protested.

Sam rolled his eyes. "How can you cheat at rock, paper, scissors?"

There was really no way one could. Still, he wanted to try. He came up with something. "You're physic!"

"I don't have to be physic knowing that you would pick scissors." Sam retorted. "You always do and thats why I always win." he smirked.

Dean would've loved to punch that smirk right off Sammy. Instead, he called out: "Nah, you're not physic. You're just physco!" Dean slammed the door hard behind him as he took his leave of the motel room.

"Sore loser!" Sam yelled.

Cas came up beside Sam and asked: "What was that?"

"What?"

"What you did with your brother just now?"

As long as Castiel had been with them Sam was surprised that he didn't know what rock, paper, scissors were. Then again he had been an "Angel of the Lord". He had more important things on his mind then their little game.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Sam asked.

"If thats what is called." answered Cas.

Sam smiled. "It's a game Cas. It's just our way of settling things."

Cas was curious. If this was their way of settling things, he wanted in on it so maybe next time he could help Dean in someway and he wouldn't leave angry. "Can you teach me?"

"Sure," Sam was more than happy too. "Okay, it's real simple really." Sam began. "Rock," he showed Cas his balled up fist.

"That's not a rock. That is your fist."

Sam laughed. "It's just a symbol." he assured him. "Next, paper." Sam made his hand flat. "Finally, scissors." Sam extended and extended his pointer finger and middle finger so they would shape out of the "rock". "Let me see yours." Sam urged Cas.

Cas mimicked the shapes well enough with his hands. "Good." Sam encouraged. "Now, rocks beats scissors, scissors beats paper, and paper beats rock." Sam showed him the gestured again by placing him over his hand.

Cas did it a few times to make sure he had it right.

"Want to try it officially?" Sam questioned him. "Don't worry, we won't win or lose anything."

Cas nodded. When Sam gave him the go: Cas had chose paper. Sam did rock. It was a force of habit but he also did it for Cas' sake.

Cas remembered the rules. "Paper beats rock... Correct?"

"Thats right Cas!" Sam assured him. "You won your first game!"

Cas smiled at his victory. He could see why Sam had so much fun with it. "Can we do this again?" Cas asked. He wanted to try a few more times just in case.

Sam agreed.

Cas won two out of three which wasn't bad.

"When Dean gets back, we can try it on him." Sam suggested with an evil grin. Next time, they played it would be two against one.

Dean got back late.

"Have fun?" Sam asked from his bed.

"A real blast." Dean answered sarcastically. "Nothing like sitting in the car for hours on end while freaking freezing cold out!"

Sam resisted on mentioning the fact he had told his brother to wear extra layers. Instead, he brought up their game. "How about we go to the bar for a drink?"

"I'm thirsty." Dean admitted. "You buyin'?"

"Loser buys." Sam brought up his fist ready for another round.

Dean glared at him. "C'mon!"

"Don't worry Cas is in this too. Aren't you Cas?"

Cas stepped up to the plate.

"He doesn't know how to play!" Dean replied.

"I do now."

"How?"

"Sam taught me."

Dean really thought he was being out number here. Thats okay. He wouldn't pick scissors this time. "Shoot." Dean called.

Cas – Rock.

Sam – Rock

Dean – Scissors

"Gawd Dammit!" Dean cursed. He wasn't sure what happened. He told himself he wouldn't chose that, and did. "Two out of three!"

Sam shook his head. "No way, you didn't call out the rules before the game."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas. "I thought you would be on my side!"

Cas had been. However, he remembered the feeling he got when he beat Sam. "Winning." Sam had called it. It was a good feeling. He couldn't help it. "I am sorry Dean." he could always make it up to him next time.

Dean tossed his hands up in the air. "Both of you suck!"

"Yeah, but you're buyin'!" Sam declared proudly.

Cas followed the brothers out of the motel to the nearest bar. He enjoyed one hell of a beer.

**END. **


End file.
